The Diary Of Chad Danforth
by Stepherrs
Summary: Dive into the thoughts of Chad as written in his Diary. Set through the first movie. Slight Chaylor & hints of various other couples.
1. Not A DIARY

The Diary Of Chad Danforth

Chapter 1 – Not A Diary

Yo Dude,

Yeah your called dude, my EVIL mom said 'oh chaddykins your not creative enough I'm making you use a diary. Yeah so naturally I was like 'mom no way' but my mom was all like 'no excuses you new year resolution is to keep a diary.' I didn't even no what a resolution was, until I looked it up.

So I decided you NOT a diary. Diary's are for GIRLS, and journals are for sissy boys. So your just a dude. But I'll proberly use this as a place to keep Wildcat scores. Not as a diary.

Anyway I have to go to school tomorrow, it's not like we learn anything there so what's the point? I'll be doing some major training for the playoffs, yeah I'm a Basketball player. Best on my team, fine second best. But whatever we'll win. Oh YEY the I gotta go this really cool documentary on kitties is on the Discovery Channel, um I mean oh the Lakers are playing. Yeah bye.

Laters **NOT A DIARY **Dude,

Chad

P.S. You tell anyone about my mom calling me Chaddykins or YOUR GOING IN THE TRASH CAN!

**A/N Sorry its short but its just the 1st chapter, rest will be longer so anyways Read, Review and um Reverse! (whatever starts with R) ciao! StartOfSomethingNew, Stephii..x **


	2. Celine Dion

The Dairy Of Chad Danforth

Chapter Two – Celine Dion

-----------------------------------------------------

S'up Dude,

Yep I'm writing in YOU again. My mom made me. There I was sitting listening to my Celine Dion CD, singing happily to My Heart Will go on, in my wonderful voice, dancing away, live a fairy i- HOLD IT! You know I was joking right?

Anyways let me tell you about today. Alas (hehe smart word) I was back in the hell hole they call school, I got off the bus and saw my little Troysie-poo, i mean the guys, yeah anyway we talked about basketball and girls and the Ice Queen. I discovered no one takes me seriously, I told them Sharpay (The Ice Princess) went to the North Pole AND THEY LAUGHED! I was being serious, my mom's, friends, aunts, nieces, babysitters, dog walker told her, and she told me.

Troy was acting strange as well, I saw him talking to the new girl Gabriella Montez, something like that. Oh and I got detention, it was totally unfair, really listed:

So were sitting in home room when someone's cell phone rang so Sharpay and Ryan took theres out and got detention, Troy and the new girl had theirs out to, so they got it. So I was all like 'That's not even a possibility Miss Darbus. Your Honour, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy...' so she was all like 'Chad 15 minutes, THEN Taylor (The Science Nerd) was all like 'He cant count that high' so she got detention too. HA HA!

Oh and Jason's an idiot, Miss Darbus yelled at us saying 'Holidays are over' and then he goes 'So how where your holiday's Miss Darbus'. Seriously, and they call me an idiot. Wait, did I just insult myself?

Oh yeah and in Basketball practice Troy was talking about auditioning for the MUSICAL! Why the hell would he want to dance around to show music? I much prefer Celine Dio- Eminem, yeah so…

Moving on to detention, dun, dun, duuun scary music. We had to paint the set of the Musical. How fun. The show is whacked out I mean what type of musical has A ladder, a tree, a moon and a camel? A CAMEL!

On With my story, so I was just falling asleep in the tree, with no help from Troy who was dangling a leaf in my face, when Coach Bolton stormed in and said 'what the heck are those two doing in a tree' then him and Miss Darbus argued, and we got out of detention earlier.

So back to Miss Darbus and Coach Bolton. Was I sensing some sexual tension there? Hmm I wonder… it's time I do some investigating.

Laters, Chad.

-------------------------------------

So how was it? R&R please people! Oh and I don't own anything but… I don't own anything. Cya next chapter!


	3. Strange Days & Barbie Foods

**Hey people, Chap 3 is here :D It's my xmas prezzie 2 you guys. Its longer than the other Chaps so yey :D Also i have decided that this story will be finished by/ or before New Year. Then i'm going to focus my full attention on my LOST story 'The Mistake'. Its JATE :D I hope to finish that before the LOST hiatus ends. Then i've got a bunch of one-shots to post. 2 of them which are Tryan, may be up before New Year. Depends on how i'm feeling.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed Chapters 1 & 2. Shout outs will be at the bottom.**

**Finnally the Disclaimer: If you think i really own HSM, you must be stupid. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dude,

Yo, hows it going? Yeah, I'm writing in you again, phone the paperazzi. Today has been weird, Troy was acting strange. Oh and Sharpay proved how much of a teachers pet she was by buying Miss Darbus a gift. Why would she waste money on a teacher. Especially a crackpot like Darbus. Crack & Pot hehe.

But anyway enough about other people, this is about ME! Me, Me, Me. I'm special, my mom and dad tell me that daily, they also said my spelling was getting better :D. Anyway the most abismol thing happened this morning, it was proposturous, ALL of my Barbie cereal was gone! How shocking! I had to have fruit, eww healthy stuff. Also can you tell me why my mom has a picture of Michael Crawford in the fridge? She's seriously obsessed. In my opinion John Partridge who plays Rum Tum Tugger in CATS is much sexier. I mean, ummm, by sexier, i, um... NOODLES!

Okay anyway before i go on to school i have an update on the case of BARBIE, my idol, my mom just got back from the store, THERE IS NO BARBIE CEREAL LEFT! She got me Action Man instead. My life is now over, do you have any idea how many people are going to make fun of me for this!!!

Well, i guess i should tell you about school, and the joys of learning. Just kidding. Yeah so I'm going to skip details of homeroom and Darnus talking about "extending the wingspan of our creative spirit'. Troy was acting strange, he said he was going to miss free period workout because he needed to catch up on homework. How lame is that exuse! So not believing him, i followed him, using my spy skills i learnt from Charlies Angels. Then i lost him. Speaking of LOST, i'm watching it now, Sawyer and Kate kissed, god that womans an idiot. She obviously loves Jack.

So workout was a bit easier than usual, and less creepy, those two weird kids werent there watching us, again. There very odd, they sit there and watch us then after like 10 minutes they start rolling on the floor and waving there arms. Strange.

Now last entry i spoke about the sexual tension between Miss Darbus and Coach. Well i investigated, actually i just went up to Darbus and asked if she had a crush on Coach, she said something like 'To love a basketballer is a sin against the arts' i was like 'okaaaaay'. Then i asked Coach if he liked her, he laughed and asked me if i was high. But i shall not give up.

Operation Get Coach Bolton And Miss Darbus To Confess There Feelings To Eachother And Admit There's Sexual Tension, has begun.

Later Dude,

Chad (A.k.a 'Charlies newest Angel')

P.S. Think of shorter name for operation.

-------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is people :D. Can i just say the spelling mistakes after **they also said my spelling was getting better **are on purpose. I'll update on the 26th/27th hope you like it. Review Please :D**

**Merry Xmas heres shout outs:**

**Chap 1**

**Charmarctravis- Thanks, glad you like :D**

**Chap 2**

**RedSoxChic - Well if you think my stories awsome then you rock :D Love your name, Go Red Sox!**

**Katiedabest - Thanks for reviewing. It follows the movie pairing, but only Chaylor is really mentioned.**

**lexicuti4eva - I'm happy you like'd my north pole explanation. TY 4 reviewing!**

**Slitheren Princess 123 - Im glad to like it :D**

**Tryan4eva - Ta 4 R&Rin, Update your stories soon. P.S. will you bake cookies for my reviewers :P lol.**

**iluvTHEBLEU - Thanks for reviewing, i happy you like it :D**

**BollywoodRocks - Thanks for Reading, glad you like my writing :D**

**Chaps 1&2 **

**FCHS-HSMPrincess - Thankyou for reviewing both Chapters, even i don't no where i got the Coach & Darbus Sexual Tension from :P**

**actingalexis13 - Again thanks for reviewing both chaps, thats why i made this story cause there isn't really and Chad- based ones. Glad you like**

**STAR REVIEW!**

**Coolkitten - Thanks for reviewing and giving me some CC, i've tried to expand on my writing and take them into question. Hope you enjoy the rest of my story!**


	4. CALLBACKS!

**Hey people I'm here with Chapter 4!!!! Now I've had a change of plan. I no I said that I would have this done by new years but that to short notice now. I've typed up all the chapters and I'm going to post 2 every week, 3 if I'm I a good mood. **

**Disclaimer – Yes, I own High School Musical, I wrote the songs, choreographed the dance moves, oh and I've got Lucas Grabeel locked in my kitchen. Please note the sarcasm in my voice **

**Anyway now without further interruption, on with The Diary Of Chad Danforth…**

* * *

DUDE!

CALLBACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh god I just sounded like Sharpay and her Ashton obsessed brother. Actually I cant blame him for liking Ashton, with his gorgeous hair, face of an angel, and nice as- wait I'm getting a bit off subject, let me explain.

Troy. New Chick. Auditions. Musical. Callbacks. Understand? Here let me make it clearer…

_Flashback _

_All was quiet as me and the guys walked into school, well it was until we heard Sharpay scream "CALLBACKS!" Which was followed by Ryan talking about being punked._

_By this time a crowd of students had gathered, including me and the rest of the team. Looking at the callback list which Sharpay was staring in horror at, I saw it, those fatal sentences that could change the very structure of East High._

_"Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie next Thursday, 3:30pm. Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and **Troy Bolton**." _

_TROY BOLTON!?!?! "What?" I asked myself more than anyone else. This was not right. _

_End Flashback_

Understand now? I just don't get it why would Troy – the basket ball guy- want to audition for some heinous musical? Little did I know the day had yet to get weirder.

Anyway lets fast forward to lunch. Which was full of confessions, first Zeke said he BAKED!!! Crème Brulee! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT!!!?? And he seemed happy about making it! Oh and you know Martha Cox? She's one of the braniacs, she loves to 'pop' and 'lock' and 'jam' and 'break', in other words she likes to dance. She even said hip hop was cooler than homework! Which it is but she's not meant to think that. Oh and the skater dude plays the cello! He's not meant to know what that it!!!

And now besides that the FUNNIEST thing happened today, Gabriella Montez – the new girl Troy auditioned with – dumped her lunch all over Sharpay! Ha, finally that girl got what she deserved.

Now finally onto operation Coach Darbus, I have heard from a reliable source that Coach and Miss Darbus where ALONE TOGETHER in his office! I wonder what happened there. Hmmm.

Anyway gotta go. Pokemon is on! I love Pikachu.

Cya Dude, Chad Kisses

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is :D Please Review. Next chap will be up soon!**

**Next Time On TDOCD… Chad finally accepts his diary, he creates a plan to break up Troyella, also will we finally find out if Coach Bolton & Miss Darbus are in love??**


	5. My Troy! And HER!

**Halleluiah! I've finally updated :D Aren't you proud of me? Now 1st things 1st , the story Chad wrote was actually wrote by my mate Kate, so the credit for that goes to her. And the people In it are me (Steph) and my mates who are going on the German exchange. And Spelling mistakes are meant in the Stories Story.**

**Lastly here's the Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, would I really be writing FanFics? Well actually, forget that, 'cause I would :P Oh Well I don't own HSM!**

**Okay 1 little last thing. When did Teachers become so stupid? In P.E. (Gym) were dancing to 'Were All In This Together' and I had to TEACH THE TEACHER the dance. What is up with that? **

**Now before I bore you any further, here the latest Chapter of TDOCD!**

* * *

What's Up Dude?

I know I've already wrote in you today but something terribly, horribly, dreadful happened today after I wrote in you. And I'm in quite a dilemma about it! And its putting strain on my school work, and as you know, Education Is My Life!! So I'll explain my predicament to you and see if you can analyze it and come up with a safe and educational solution.

**_Flashback_**

_So me and the guys were at after school practice, and Troy didn't show up until it was over, so we went to the changing rooms whilst Troy 'worked on some free throws' and we heard talking from the gym, so we went to here what it was about and guess who Troy was talking to, GABRIELLA._

_**Pause Flashback**_

Why was HE talking to HER instead of ME! And also why was SHE talking to HIM! She knows he's MINE – ALL MINE!!! He's my Troy-Boy, not hers. She could never love him as much as I do. Umm I mean, umm. WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!!! The Person writing that was not Chad!!! (Hehe he's got to believe that, I'm so smart :D.) Anyway, here what happened next…

_**Play Flashback…**_

_So me and the guys were listening in on Troy and Gabriella's and here's what we heard of it. With some commentary from me, your host, Chad! My commentary will be put in these _

_Troy – Or just a smelly gym **yeah, have no idea what that's about**_

_We then just sorta heard a swish, which we thought was Troy shooting at the hoops, but after this we found it was Gabriella._

_Troy – Whoa, don't tell me your good at hoops too._

_Gabriella – You know, I once scored 41 points on a league championship game. **yeah I was a bit shocked to**_

_Troy – No Way?_

_Gabriella - Mm-hm. Yeah, and in the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn.** ha can't believe he fell for that, I didn't, of course.**_

_Troy – Oh Microwave Popcorn, haha, very funny._

_Gabriella – I've been rehearsing with Kelsi **There actually serious about the Musical!**_

_Troy – Me too, and by the way I missed practice, so if I get kicked off the team, it should be on your back._

_Gabriella – Hey I wasn't the one who told you to sing-_

_Troy – Gabriella, chill_

_From what we heard next we figured Gabriella had took the ball of Troy and she was giggling. They sounded pretty happy, well they were until Coach walked in, he pretty much scared Gabriella off, but his and Troy's conversation is what shocked us the most…_

**_Troy:_**_ Dad, detention was my fault, not hers **He's defending that Freak!?**_

**_Coach Bolton:_**_ You haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up..._

**_Troy:_**_ That girl is named Gabriella. And she's very nice. **Still defending her!!**_

**_Coach Bolton:_**_ Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's._

**_Troy:_**_ Dad, she's not a problem. She's just a girl. **Still Defending her!**_

**_Coach Bolton:_**_ But you're not just a guy, Troy. You're the team leader. What you do effects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week.The championship games - they don't come along all the time. They're something special. **Cool speech right?**_

_Troy:_ _Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Dad. **He's obviously talking about me**_

**_Coach Bolton:_**_But you're a playmaker... not a singer, right? **Righteo!**_

_And are you ready for the most shocking thing EVER that Troy has EVER said. EVER._

_Troy: Did you ever think maybe I could be both?_

_**End Flashback.**_

Can you believe that!?!?!?!?! He WANTS to be a singer! Gosh doesn't he know that its IMPOSSIBLE to concentrate on more than one thing at once? The idiot. I gave up my precious Ballet lessons for Basket Ball, and Troy can't give up SINGING for Basket Ball! The Cheek. Humph.

Now anyway onto more important things, for English Lit. We each had to pick a country out of a hat and write a story based on that country and I got a **F **for mine! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! A lousy **F**!! It was brilliant is well. And now, being the kind person I am I'm going to share it with you. My country was Germany :D So here we go…

_**once upon a time they was a girl corled Kate, a girl corled Stef, a girl corled Katie, a girl corled Laura, and a girl corled Ashley, They were exited too go to germany as they were staying with various german people, they hadn't a worry in the world, but wen they got there Mrs Darbus had kidnapped ALL the germans and was after all the english pupils kate,steff,katie,ash,laura,mel,dominic & marc marc, mel,dom,laura.P got kidnapped ,,,,, katie kate steff ash n loz managed to stay hidden in the trench and there they lived happily ever after stayin up all night watchin Coach Bolton TV.**_

Can you believe I got an **F **for that master piece. Oh And she said my spelling was terrible. I was in tears, that is the best story ever, you'd buy it if it was a book wouldn't you? I could call it '**A Unicorn Ride To No Where' **doesn't it totally fit the story, I'm so clever.

Well dude, I'm off to read 'The Encyclopaedia Of Butterflies In Europe'.

Cheerio Old Chap!

* * *

**Well people, odd chapter I know. Well this Is like a filler because I had all the chapters typed up but I got a Laptop for Christmas & I lost all the files off my Granddad's computer I usually used so I'm having to type everything up, again. Now anyway I'm off please Review. Oh and heres a poll…**

**In the end of the story should Chad…**

**a) Admit he's gay**

**b) Go out with Taylor and be straight**

**c) Go out with Taylor and still say boys are hott.**

**d) Admit He's gay but still date Taylor.**

**What should he do? YOU DECIDE!!!**


	6. A Serious Entry, Seriously

**Well here's chaper 6 folks. I don't think its that funny. But whatever floats ya boat. Now I'm gunna make this a/n short and snappy (Like a baby crocodile) so I'll do the disclaimer then we can get this show on the road. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, EXEPT Chad's Garden Gnome – Sayid - who is actually my Garden Gnome, who stays in my room.**

**Oh one last thing this chapter is dedicated to **_Cheetah-Girl56 _**because she gave me like the best, nicest review I've ever got :D Thanks girl!! **

**Now here we go… **

**

* * *

**

Good day Old Chap,

I really am in a pickle, it's quite tragic really. My little Troysie is fading away from me, I need a moment, its just so upsetting, he knows how much I care about him, yet he throws it in my face. And I though we had something special.

Now dude, I guess your wondering what the heavens I am talking about, well the Elevated IQ Temptress Girl, Gabriella, is stealing him from me. Getting him to do Musical Auditions and making Skater dudes MINGLE!!!! That evil, umm, Troy stealerer. He needs to focus on basketball, not a heinous Musicalas Miss. Darbus says.

I've tried talking to Troy, I really have. I even went in the LIBRARY! That's how devoted I am to getting the old Troy back. I gave him the Refrigerator – Cereal box talk as well and he still didn't give in. I just hope he knows he's going to be in fridge's next to Michael Crawford instead of on cereal boxes next to Barbie.

Oh My Goshness DUDE!!! Speaking of Barbie, I GOT THE BARBIE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER DOLLIES!!!!!! They SING!!!! I'm quite thrilled about it, I say, I quite trilled. I learnt they song as well.

_Im just like youuuuu, your just like meeee, it's something anyoneeeeee can seeeeee. A heart that beaaaats, we only speak the truuuuth, YES I AM A GIRL LIKE YOUUUUU! _

Isn't it beautiful :D I got some new Barbie Cereal as well, no more action man for me, cause I'm a real boy – unlike Pinocchio.

Anyway back onto more serious stuff, me and Taylor – yes the nerd – have got a plan to break up Troy and Gabriella. What is this brilliant plan you ask? Well you'll find out tomorrow, when I get to be a real Charlie's Angel! Oooohh Exiting isn't it!

So tomorrow Operation: Split Up Troy And Gabriella So Troy Will Quit The Musical And Only Focus On Basketball So We Win The Championship And The Skater Dudes Stop Mingling, will be put in action.

Dude, do you think that I make my Operation names to long? I think I need to make it shorter you know. Or longer, hhmmm, these are the questions that frazzle me.

Oh yeah and whilst talking about Operations, I have more news on Operation: Get Coach Bolton And Miss Darbus To Confess There Feelings To Eachother And Admit There's Sexual Tension, I have from a reliable source (My Hamster) that Darbus and Coach do like each other. Oh Joy! I cannot explain this feeling of happiness bubbling inside of me.

Anyway I have to go feed my pet Garden Gnome – he's called Sayid.

Cherrio, Chad. xoxox

**

* * *

**

**Yeah I know, totally un-funny and really short. I promised myself I would update today, but I have been a bit distracted because it snowed today in the part of England I live in. And it didn't snow this xmas, so I was like totally BUZZING :D!! **

**Oh and I wanna make a shout out to my Grandma! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU COOL CAT!!! **

**Anyway please review, and remember 'An Apple A Day Keep's The Doctor Away' so don't eat apple's if your ill. TTFN :D**


	7. Barney and PS's

**OhEmGee! I have not updated in like, forever. Sorry about that, but I've been going through a Skins-Obsessed stage – for those who don't know 'skins' is a really cool british show – and haven't really been paying attention to HSM. But have no fear, for I am back :D The story shall live on, this chapter is about Chad's plan to break up Troyella working. Ooh exciting :P**

**Disclaimer: I got outbid on eBay, someone called Kenny O owns it, darn.**

* * *

Duuuude!!

Chaddy-bear in the house!! You must be wondering why I am so happy after the problems I expressed in my last entry. Well good new's people MINE AND TAYLORS PLAN WORKED!!!!! Troy & Gabriella are not talking!! Its rather splendid.

So what is this ingenious plan I hear you ask? Well Taylor gave me a laptop with a webcam on it, so I tricked Troy into saying some dreadfully awful things about Gabriella and then Taylor showed her it and presto! Troy's out of the musical!!

Anyway, whilst were on the subject of Taylor, it was actually quite fun working with her, she's not as bad as I made out. I mean, she's hot, sweet, smart, fashionable, funny, and not to mention she has the cutest laugh, I mean umm, I was joking, I don't like that nerd. Heh heh…

Ummm, WALMART!! (see my excellent change-the-subject skills) Anyway, Troysie is back, it uplifting to know he is all mine – I mean the teams, again. Its going to be basketball 24/7 again, and me and Troy can start going on our weekly bike rides, having picnics, moonlit beach walks… ahhh everything is right.

Are you happy for me dude?? You should be. I'm so happy I could sing, in fact I will. I'm going to sing a song to celebrate the fact Troy will never do anything as stupid as singing again…

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination,_

_And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation,_

_Barneys friends are big and small they come from lots of places,_

_And after school they meet to play and sing with happy faces,_

_Barney shows us lots of things like how to play pretend,_

_ABC's and 123's and how to be a friend,_

_Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him,_

_Barney can be your friend too if you just make believe him. _

Ahhh Barney, isn't that song amazing. I love the purple dinosaur, OhMyGoshnessOhEmGeeOhGollyGosh!!! There is a new season of Barney coming out!! Today just keeps getting better. Next they'll announce that they've created a real Pokemon, YOU GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!!

Well dia-dude its been splendid, quite riveting really, but alas, I must leave, I will talk to you tomorrow.

Farewell my friend

Chaddykins, I LOVE YOU!!

P.S. Buy some new socks

P.S.S Make sure socks are pink

P.S.S Make sure socks have Barbie on them

P.S.S.S Buy Purple socks also

P.S.S.S.S Get Bob the builder's new DVD

P.S.S.S.S.S Make Picnic for me and Troy

P.S.S.S.S.S.S Get candles & Flowers so it romantic

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S Go shopping

* * *

**Firstly ::POLL:: (Please Vote)**

**Should I make a diary for the other characters?**

**Yes OR No??**

**If yes, who's should I do first…**

**Troy OR Gabriella OR Taylor OR Sharpay OR Ryan OR Zeke OR Jason OR Ms Darbus OR Coach Bolton OR Alan OR Martha Cox OR Skater Dude #1 & #2 OR Weird Kids from auditions. **

**VOTE :D**

**Well, there you go, it's a bit rubbish cause I'm not exactly in the zone today, my head isn't in the game LOL. Anyway, Please R&R :D:D**

**Also, if you have MSN Messenger add me, my email is: s t e p h – f a l c o h o t m a i l . c o m (Without the spaces) If I ask who you are say you got my email of TDOCD :D**

**Thanks, R&R, oh and my next chapter should be up with in the next couple of weeks!!!**


	8. In A Totally Straight Way

**Hey everyone, I haven't updated in ages, I've been losing my HSM obsession and getting into other things (South Park and Hollyoaks) at the moment. My LOST obsession is also coming back, which means I've spent the past week cheering about Locke's death, and preparing myself for Charlie's 33. So TDOCD and HSM were pushed to the back of the shelf for a while, but yesterday my OmfgILoveCorbinBleu mood came back XD. So anyway, this chapter isn't my best – mainly 'cause I'm writing it whilst sick - but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: High School Musical belongs to me, in the next movie I am planning on getting Troy/Ryan & Chad/Gabriella together; yeah right.**

**Without further ado, on with the story…**

* * *

The Diary Of Chad Danforth

Hey Dude!

What's up? Everything is alright now, Alice is out of Wonderland! Or um, something like that. Seriously though, everything is fine now, Danny and Sandy are together, Barbie is back with Ken, Kate has finally found Jack. You're probably thinking 'What the hell is he going on about' but all those awesome movie references were referring to my man Troysie and the brainy Gabriella.

Yup, over the past couple of days we – me and Taylor – saw that Troy and Gabriella were like totally unhappy without each other. Ahh, young unrequited love, just like Romeo and Juliet, so sweet, give me a second (god dammit Chad don't start crying). Okay I'm okay now. Anyway I just could not bare seeing my little Troysie bear upset, so I knew what I must do. Make him and Gabriella friends again, even if it did break my heart, in a, umm, totally straight way of course. Hehe, so me and Taylor talked to them and they got back together.

Now onto the important stuff, ZEKE'S COOKIES! I'm considering making my Zekeykins number one in my book after the way Troy has been abandoning me, hey just 'cause I've forgave them doesn't mean I cant hold a grudge. But, yeah, Zeke's cookies taste like little drops of heaven, I hear angels singing when I take a bite of the delicate dish, it's a food that only the gods should eat, I am pri- I mean, they rock hardcore. Dude, those MANLY COOKIES rock hardcore. Yep that's it, nothing else. Moving on, me and Troysie-poo had an ickle fight, I think, I think were over. Once again, in a totally straight way of 'course.

_It was warm in Chad Disney princess wallpapered bedroom, a box of Barbie flakes were sitting on the shelf, next to last weeks copy of My Little Pony magazine. Barney could be seen playing on the TV – which was on mute – and the Teletubbies CD could be heard playing full blast from the stereo._

_The delightful mood was then spoiled by me (Chad) storming up the stairs and into my room. Followed by Troy who was shouting "Oh, come on Chad, it's not like that!"_

"_Shut up Troy, I'm sick of you messing we me, I mean with the team, you've got responsibilities" I shouted back._

"_I know, I've just been distracted" muttered Troy "Come on Chad, you know I love the team, its just Gabriella"_

"_Oh it's Gabriella again is it, I seemed to forget she was the only person you cared about at the moment" _

"_Dude, you know I care about the team too, I'm just yo-"_

"_I'm not talking about the team, I'm talking about me – you're best friend – remember? You never have time to hang with me anymore, you used to tell me everything, yet you kept me in the dark about this singing thing. So much for 'Super Best Friends' huh" I angrily cut him off._

"_Oh right, that's it Chad, look how you reacted when you found out I was singing, why would I want to tell you after that?"_

"_I acted that way because you didn't tell me, I acted that way because you hurt me" I said, come on Chad don't cry now._

"_Dude" he said softening up "I'm sorry, look I had no idea this would happen, and I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out as much, and I'm sorry I hurt you. You're my best friend, and I, umm, I love you man" _

_I couldn't help but grin after that "C'mere dude" I swept him up into a bear hug, manly bear hug please note._

"_Dude, no matter who gets in the way, you'll always be my Chaddykins, in a totally straight way of course."_

…Yup, we fought and made up, happy days. Now the Scooby Doo marathon is coming on soon, so I gotta be quick with this next bit. Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton were seen both entering the teachers lounge at 1pm, Darbus left at 1:30pm and was seen re-doing her hair, Coach was then seen leaving 5 minute later straighting his tie. Hmm, what were they doing I wonder? Troy is getting extremely freaked out by my insistence that his dad and Darbus are getting there freak on together. Taylor, however, thinks it's true. That's one of the things I like about Taylor, she's quite open minded when you get to know her, she's hot too, and- haha, lookie at me speaking like I'm crushing on Taylor, yeah right.

Anyway, gotta go dude. Write to you later.

Chaddy 33

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 8. Sucks doesn't it? I won't be updating until June, because I'm going on a German exchange and won't be back till then. Until next time, Steph XD. Oooohh and free cookies for reviewers WinkWink.**


End file.
